


Этюды

by xeniaflame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов, написанных в разное время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Яркий лист

Я помню как сейчас — мокрый наждак асфальта под ногами и мгла. Яркий лист в луже. Рядом с растекшимся радужным пятном бензина. Мокрые пальцы в моей руке. Я никак не мог отогреть твои ладони и твою душу.Она так и осталась для меня за прозрачным небьющимся стеклом, по которому стекал тот далекий осенний дождь.  
Но я помню — всё. Поворот головы и каждый жест. Ты стоял у этого окна, опираясь на подоконник. Пил чай, с удовольствием согревая руки о белый фарфор.  
А затем... ты молчал. Когда я притянул тебя к себе. Не сопротивлялся, не злился. Молчал. Я держал тебя в своих объятьях, но ты не ощущал их тепло. Я любил, а ты не мог понять этого. Я хотел обладать тобой. Полностью. И хотя бы это ты признавал. И мы даже были любовниками, но я никогда я не знал, чувствуешь ли ты что-нибудь вообще.  
А потом была фраза... небрежно кем-то брошенная фраза о тебе: “Ты даже не представляешь себе, как он тебя ненавидит. Я в жизни не видел такой ненависти”.  
Когда я тебя прямо спросил, правда ли это, ты промолчал. Снова.  
— За что? — одним выдохом спросил я.  
И ты наконец разлепил свои губы — всего для одной, контрольной фразы:  
— За то, что сделал меня... таким.

Глупо ненавидеть за нелюбовь.  
А ненависть за любовь есть равноценный обмен.  
Равносильный — как плюс и минус.

Яркий лист в луже. Рядом с растекшимся радужным пятном бензина. Мокрые пальцы в моей руке.


	2. Мост

Посмотри, как не спеша падает снег... Большие узорчатые снежинки с легким хрустом умирают под ногами, а через минуту новые скрывают отпечатки ног на пушистом ковре, медленно осыпают непокрытую голову, тают на ресницах, на мгновение создавая перед хрусталиком радужную призму.  
Новый год — с запахом хвои и мандарин, с деловито спешащими с работы людьми, с предвкушением праздника и чуда.

Но им не хватает чуда, потому что не хватает веры. Слишком практичны, чтобы верить в чудо.

_Мост. Между прошлым и будущим, между сном и явью, призрачным и настоящим. Переход на иной уровень._   
_А на средине моста, облокотившись на перила, затягивается сигаретой его одиночество, глядя на багровое, неспешно умирающее солнце. Там всегда закат._   
_Почему же так страшно делать шаги? Словно каменная кладка вдруг осыплется под ногами? Мало веры?_   
_Глаза с бликами догорающего заката притягивают как магнит. Как по канату — вперед._   
_Шаг. Когда остается всего один шаг — падение. Бесконечное до дрожи. И возвращение в реальность._

В новогодней сказке обязательно должно быть освобождение. Должно быть чудо.

Снег мелкими искорками разлетается из-под ботинок.  
Столкновение. Глаза с бликами догорающего заката. Его одиночество во плоти.  
— Не бойся, — шепот как заклинание. — Меня нет.

Полночь. Искры шампанского в бокалах. Запах хвои и мандарин.  
— Загадай желание. Самое заветное. — Изящная кисть приближается к лицу, касается век, прикрывая. — Пойдем. Я переведу тебя через мост.


	3. Утро

Утро встречает меня мягкой поступью твоих шагов, запахом свежесваренного кофе, сигаретным дымком и шумом города в приоткрытом окне. Свежий поток сдувает остатки сна. Я пробираюсь вслед за тобой, пеленгуя источник мягкого тепла. В руку мне словно сама собой попадает чашка с горячим ароматным напитком, в другую — тонкое тело сигареты.   
Утро приветствует меня поцелуем в висок и согревающей сердце заботой.   
У моего утра добрые руки.


	4. Этюд

Нет сердца, нет тела, нет души...  
Скоп мыслей, ворох чувств...

— Сделай мне подарок. Я же люблю тебя.  
— Не буду. Именно поэтому.

Искра. Сполох. Пламя.  
— Нельзя же так... Ты же сгоришь изнутри.  
— Мне все равно...

Милисекунда. Миг. Толика.  
Губы. Мед. Пряность.  
Точка соприкосновения. Встреча по касательной.

Вызов. Провокация. Мое поражение.

— Спасибо... Спасибо тебе за этот случайный поцелуй. За краткий вкус счастья.

Упоение. Утоление. Успокоение.  
Шаги. Скрип. Поворот головы.

У нашего поцелуя нет ни начала ни окончания.  
Нет сердца, нет тела, нет души.  
Нет меня...


	5. Искажение

Поглаживание рук:  
— Помоги. Ты же можешь. Верни всё вспять.  
— Не ведаешь, чего просишь… — шевеление побелевших губ.  
— Я перебрал все варианты. Помоги.

Склонил голову, взял за руку — будь по-твоему. Знал, чем грозит мне вмешательство. И — решился. Я превратился в петлю времени, сгусток атомов, рассеялся потоком фотонов. Искажение. Не-возвращение.

Он пришел по знакомому адресу. Лицо незнакомой женщины:  
— Здесь не живет никто с таким именем. И не жил. Вы ошиблись.

Набрал сочетание цифр. «Данный номер не обслуживается сетью…».  
«Вы ошиблись…»

— Ты помнишь его? — детальное описание.  
— Никогда не встречал.  
«Вы ошиблись…»

Папка с фото. На единственной, запечатлевшей заветный облик — серый фон в полоску. Белый шум.

Неужели ты уцелел только в моей памяти? Как мне отблагодарить тебя за неоценимый подарок — второй шанс. Куда обратиться?

«Где-то в слезах твоя душа…»


	6. Монотонность

Монотонность угнетала.

Серая осень облизывала тяжелые ботинки серыми листьями, что ворошил серый ветер.

Смысла не было. Он был утерян. Или еще не приобретен. И жизнь превратилась в монохромное и отчасти немое кино.

Трудность выбора в том, что минимальное число вариантов — всего два. И тяжелее всего, когда они равнозначны.

Спокойствие казалось важнее. Но когда оно пришло, жалобно звякнули перетянутые струны. Уши отказались от богатства звуков, глаза — от обилия красок, сердце — от многообразия чувств.  
Будто вынули стерженек и залили каркас души вязким холодным герметиком.  
А узел стал ровной серой лентой, на которой отпечатывались бесцветные шаги.

Серая тень. Впритык. Бездонные, чернильно-звездной красоты зрачки.  
Вспышка. Мир обрел форму, объем, четкость.  
На грани шока — прозрение. Секунда. Имя. Выдох — как объяснение в любви.  
Смысл.  
Сердцу тесно в груди. Оно бьется часто-часто. На сверхчастоте.   
Шепот.  
Смерти нет — есть лишь начало другого пути.  
И есть мягкая тень теплых рук — как утешение.


	7. Белая тишина Вечности

Легкие шаги. Ты идешь почти невесомо, будто не замечая, что ступаешь по земле.  
Чуть смущенная улыбка, когда протягиваешь мне руку для пожатия, а я ее уже потом и не выпускаю, пожимая кончики всегда прохладных пальцев.  
Мое легкое счастье. Ты отбрасываешь золотистые лучи и люди жмурятся, не понимая, откуда взялось солнце в пасмурный день.  
Сегодня ты остаешься со мной. Однажды и навсегда. Ты сам мне сказал ответ, даже еще не услышав вопроса.  
Хрусталь вечера тонок и звенит, когда мы щелкаем по нему. Искристой мелодией твоего смеха.  
Любимый. Теперь я называю тебя так. И ты откликаешься — эхом.  
Сегодня — впервые.  
Прочное ментальное единение душ и тел...”Ты пахнешь соблазном и медом”... Наслаждение, сорванное легко и согласно. Уют объятий. Неразрывность связи. Сегодня — вместе. Завтра — вместе. Всегда — вместе...

Надоедливый звук мобильника...   
“Что?.. Нет... Не может быть... Разбился вчера?.. Ложь... Он же со мной...”  
Пустой холод простыни под рукой. Правда...

Ты не мог не придти... Ты стремился ко мне, несмотря ни на что.  
Ты забрал у неизбежности наш единственный вечер, потому что он должен был быть.

И теперь я знаю точно настоящее значение фразы: “Вечность плачет в белой тишине”...


	8. Нет времени...

Тонкие занавеси слегка отодвигает рука ветра и ночь смотрит в лицо прозрачно и чисто. А день оседает солнечной пылью в пустоте безвременья.

Ты умел слушать мир. Мир слышал тебя. Но всегда ли — слушал? Ты был из лучших. Нет — ты был их лучше.

Вот опять... босые шаги по солнечному паркету. По теплым квадратам — босыми ногами. Ты светишься. Целуешь. Для тебя это естественно — как дышать. Ты — живешь. Всегда. Я — храню твою жизнь.

В окно влетает листок. Порывом ветра — душа в ладони. “Люблю тебя”. Твой почерк. Я слышу тебя. Улыбка. Бессмертие.

Времени нет…


	9. Illusion:light

Звук. Меня вырвал из привычного серого оцепенения звук. И я пошел на него — потому что он звал.  
В полукруге людей, слушающих импровизации заезжего скрипача на площади, я увидел тебя. Все те же глаза, распахнутые навстречу миру, навстречу льющемуся из инструмента живому потоку.  
Мимо спешили другие люди, проходя, бросали купюры в картонную коробку из-под дисков Sony.  
А ты стоял, чуть прижав к губам пальцы, зачарованный.  
Тебя не могло здесь быть. Никак. Я сам развеял над водой твой прах. Много лет назад.  
Но ты был. И закатное солнце втихаря целовало твою щеку.  
Я скрылся за спинами. Чтоб не мешать.  
Слушай музыку.

А я буду писать тебе письма в Вечность.


	10. А ведь мы могли — быть...

Утренняя чашечка горячего шоколада в “Доминико”. “Ради бога, не подходи к музыкальному автомату, а то персонал уже бледнеет...” Предательски улыбаясь, опускаю в щель монетку и выбираю композицию.

Сегодня я взяла выходной, подговорив тебя поехать в городок, связанный только со счастливыми моментами. Городок, в котором невозможно заблудиться — ноги сами выбирают верный путь. Я дремлю на твоем плече, уезжая в лучистое солнце.  
И мы вступаем в него, держась за руки. Это много. Это очень много… Это осколок солнечного счастья, извлеченный из пыли моей жизни, нещадно вырванный мной у судьбы. Пафосно?.. Но — правда. Ведь по логике его не должно быть… Но он есть — день-улыбка… день, украденный лишь для себя.

Мы бродим по городу. Просто бродим, сплетя пальцы, никого не боясь. Вы верите в рай?.. Я — верю. Сейчас он — здесь, в городе, где нет чужих взглядов. Город защищает меня. Я люблю его… здесь оттаивает мое сердце..

Я искоса, краем глаза, посматриваю на тебя. Вы верите в ангелов?.. Я — верю. Он — рядом. Вьющиеся черные волосы, точеные черты лица, глаза почти небесной синевы, окаймленные изящной линией ресниц. Безумно красиво. Мне хочется рисовать тебя, мне легко и радостно… и никто не знает, где я.

Скамейка парка. После долгой прогулки на свежем воздухе печенье с водой особенно вкусно… вдвойне вкусно, потому что — вдвоем. Я забрасываю ноги на скамейку и бросаю сумочку под голову. Плевать. У меня есть целый день вне моего персонального ада и я наполняю его светом. Местное телевидение, забредшее сюда, ловит нас в кадр… я смеюсь. Пусть снимают.

В автобусе я укладываю свою лапку в твою руку и опять засыпаю на твоем плече. Это — роскошь. Для меня — непозволительная… подарок этого дня. Дни, в которых мы счастливы — дни Бытия. Я возвращаюсь в не-Бытие.

Но ничто не повторяется дважды… Недавно видела тебя… волосы уже до плеч. Красиво. Прошла молча и насквозь. На то есть причины. Но — помнишь?.. Шоколад в “Доминико”. “Ледниковый период-2” и последний ряд в кинотеатре. Два художественных фото в студии Торгового центра. И хохочущее солнце в сердце весны, в уютном городке, за тридцать километров отсюда… 

А ведь мы с тобой могли бы — быть…


	11. "Где память, как строка почтового листа..."

Два квартала. Белая аккуратная пятиэтажка. Чисто. Здесь живут в основном эсбэушники и военные.  
Красные цифры домофона. “Не светись у подъезда...” Щелчок.  
Ступеньки. Четвертый этаж. Семнадцатая квартира.  
Мягкое тепло волос. Широкая улыбка.  
Тонкий черный Sony Ericsson на столике. Дорогие часы. Имидж обязывает...  
Чистый звук из мощных колонок. Тальков. “Чистые пруды”. Наше отражение...  
С тобой не нужно притворяться. Можно быть собой. Без масок и загримированных слов.  
Я по-прежнему вижу тебя таким, как любовь назад… И не важно, кем мы есть сейчас.  
Я помню тебя как “Отшельника”... Ты помнишь меня как “Арию”...  
Мое имя так и обозначено в твоем мобильном.   
И не имеет значения наш социальный статус ныне.  
Наши встречи случайны, как сгенерированный код.  
Нет ненужных вопросов. Нет разочарования. Это лишнее.  
Есть сфера уюта — одна на двоих. Пусть и временная. Как тогда...  
Как тогда, я сворачиваюсь клубочком на твоей груди.  
Утраченная способность любить... Подлежит ли восстановлению?  
Недолгий отдых. Я сажусь за твой компьютер.  
Он под стать остальной обстановке — начиная от телевизора с n-ной диагональю и заканчивая светящимися обоями. Имидж обязывает...  
Расставание. На не обозначенный срок. Без обещаний и слез.  
Редкие смс. И как разряд электрошока — пару строчек в сети. И рыдающий смайлик...   
Пронзило. Зацепило. Выдернуло из полузабытья.

Всё повторится.  
Два квартала. Домофон. Ступеньки.

Чистый звук из мощных колонок. Тальков. “Чистые пруды”. Наше отражение...


End file.
